Damian Daniels
Damian Daniels was a recurring character in the Clearwater series since it's first season and was the father of Caylee Daniels. He had a very hard life, losing his wife and becoming a widower. He had issues paying for Caylee's medical bills due to her diabetes and also when she got into an Ivy League school, but was adament about her going. His life was dedicated to his family and he and Caylee had a very open relationship until his death. After suffering from one stroke that left him in wheelchair, he ended up having another which took his life before he got to see his daughter again after her departure for college. He was portrayed by Rob Estes. Character History Season 1 In Fuckin' Perfect, Caylee comes home and asks what is for dinner and he tells her that he got McDonald's. Unaware that she's trying to lose weight, he is confused when she says she's not hungry and takes it upstairs and doesn't know that she just throws it away. In Force A Smile (1), he is aggravated that Caylee has convinced him to let her stay home and play video games again. He starts getting worried that she's been sick so much and asks her if she's okay. She tells him she'll be fine and he tells her this is the last time he's allowing her to stay home. In Force A Smile (2), Liam gives Damian the money they raised for Caylee in the car wash and he thanks him, telling him he had no idea she was that sick. He says that she has to learn that her health is more important than anything and tells Liam that he and everyone else that raised the money are good friends. Season 2 In Knock 'Em Out, he informs Caylee before school that she has another doctor's appointment coming up and that it's just a check-up. He tells her he needs to pick up some late shifts to pay for it and Caylee says that she should get a job to help pay for it, but he tells her not to and that she shouldn't worry about it before sending her off to school. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), he is concerned when Caylee starts crying the second she walks inside their house and asks her what's wrong. She tells him that Liam dumped her for Julia and that they're both bullying her now and Damian hugs her and tells her to focus on her studies and the nursing program she got into. He then tells her that she knows who her true friends are and to surround herself with them. Season 3 In Wonderwall (2), he sees Julia in the hospital after her miscarriage and apologizes for what happened before Caylee leads him away. In Hard Out Here, he is at the hospital after Caylee faints when her blood sugar levels gets too high. He informs her that she could have entered a diabetic coma and scared him to death. She asks him to get her water when she sees Shawn waiting to talk to her and he does so. Season 4 In Glory and Gore, he wakes Caylee up on her birthday with a cake and a party hat. Caylee tells him he didn't have to do anything, but he tells her of course he had to since it's her 18th birthday. He then tells her he has a huge party planned for her, but for now, they can just eat cake, which he tells her is gluten free. He tells her that he loves her and leaves her to get ready. Later on, she walks into her room to see her father holding her calendar which she marked for the day she planned to lose her virginity. He asks her if she actually lost it and tells her that she can talk to him about anything. She explains that she thought she was going to lose it, but she didn't. He then tells her that she can tell him these things despite them being awkward and he wouldn't judge her. He then asks her why she wants to lose it to badly and Caylee explains that all the girls at her school have lost it except her because she's not pretty enough. Damian tells her that's not true and there are plenty of girls not having sex. He asks her if all her friends have lost their virginities and those who have, how many are still with the person they lost it with. Caylee tells him none of them are still with the person they lost it with, so her dad tells her they're going to regret not losing it to someone they really cared about. He asks her if she loves anyone and she tells him she doesn't, she just feels like she has to prove herself to everyone because she was a former fat kid. He tells her she's gorgeous and any guy that doesn't see that is crazy. He then tells her he's not going to tell her not to have sex, but he hopes she waits for someone who deserves her. She thanks him for understanding and they hug while Damian tells her that her mother would be so proud. She then asks if they can go visit her and Damian thinks it's a great idea, so they head to the cemetery. In OctaHate, Damian is seen getting ready for work and greeting Caylee. After hearing Caylee is filling out job applications, he asks where at and Caylee tells him they're just at clothes stores at the mall, commenting on how expensive her college is and that they're screwed. He tells her not to worry about money since that's his job and they'll pay for it one way or another, but to leave it up to him. Caylee insists on getting a job to help and he tells her she's very responsible just like her mother was. Damian then mentions how he's going to be miserable being in Clearwater all alone while she's at Brown, so Caylee tells him to move there and find a new job. He explains that being away from your parents is part of the college experience and they'll be okay. She's still worried about him being there all alone, but he tells her not to worry about him and get to school. He then kisses her head before leaving for work. Caylee is later told at school that her father had a stroke and is currently at the hospital in a comatose state. He ends up living through it, but is now bound to a wheelchair and has other issues due to the severity of the stroke. In The Edge of Glory (2), he is seen in his wheelchair at Caylee's graduation and hugs her after watching her walk across the stage, saying how proud of her he is. He then mentions he has to use the restroom and needs his nurse's help. He then wheels off with his nurse. Season 5 In Cool For the Summer, Caylee is preparing to leave for Brown University and hears her father having a coughing fit in the other room, so she runs in to check on him. He tells her that he's alright and wheels over to take her hand. He tells her that she shouldn't worry about him while she's away since all that happened due to his stroke was that he lost the ability to walk and it could be worse. He tells her to go back and pack as he starts coughing terribly again. At a check-up appointment, his doctor tells Damian that he's gotten neither worse nor better and that his heart has not recovered. He is told they must continue these frequent check-ups to make sure his heart doesn't worsen. Damian thanks the doctor as he leaves and tells Caylee not to be upset as it could have been worse. He tells Caylee she has to to go Brown and that both he and the doctors know what to do if something goes wrong, but that she can't just wait around instead of living her dream. He explains that her cousin is moving right down the street and he has a nurse with him 24/7, so he'll be okay. He hugs her to make her feel better and tells her she needs to stop looking for reasons to stay and that she needs to go become the best nurse ever since that's what she's meant to do. She then helps him back into his wheelchair, understanding that he's right. When she is saying her goodbyes to her friends and family, she tells her dad to take care of himself and he tells her the same. He then tells her that he loves her and is teary-eyed as Caylee leaves and he stays behind with her friends, accepting that his daughter is off to better things and is extremely proud. Season 6 In Impossible Year, Caylee returns home after hearing her father suffered another stroke, but Damian doesn't live through this one and dies several hours later. In The Sweet Escape, his funeral is held and he is seen in the open casket. Appearances Relationships Amy Daniels *Start Up: Prior to Anything Could Happen (101) *Break Up: 2011 **Reason: She died, leaving Damian as a widower. Trivia *He is the first widower on the series. *He let Caylee go to Hollywood over the summer before her Senior year. *He died in the Season 6 premiere from a stroke. Quotes *(to Caylee) "I went out to McDonald’s again and got you your favorite." (First Line) *"She’s off to bigger and better things…" (Final Line) *"This is the last time I’m letting you stay home unless you’re vomiting up blood all over the carpet." *"Surround yourself with the people you love and who love you back and stay away from the negative people." *(to Caylee) "I’m not going to say you can’t have sex, because that’s your choice, not mine. Just be safe about it and please wait for someone who deserves you." *(to Caylee) "You can’t just stay with me all year waiting for something to go wrong when you could be living your dreams at Brown. " Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Up to Date Pages